


Moments with Samahl Lavellan

by JessicaMariana



Series: Moments [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Anniversary, Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Trespasser, Semi-Public Sex, Voice Kink, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles featuring Inquisitor Samahl Lavellan.<br/>You don't have to read them all, and the chapters are not connected to one another. And be sure to check each chapter's summary for more specific tagging!</p><p>PROMPTS FOR THESE SHORT SCENES ARE OPEN.</p><p>
  <b>
    <a href="http://silvernugfoot.tumblr.com/samahl">- Samahl Lavellan</a>
  </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during Trespasser.  
> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Angst

“So...”

Samahl couldn’t look at him. He didn’t know what more to say while he also wanted to say so much. His mind was a great tangle. His ducked his head between his shoulders and sighed. His vision blurred before him and as he blinked, a tear dripped down his cheek.

Dorian sighed heavily and slumped down next to him. He wasn’t good at comfort. All his years of laughing pain off didn’t help in this situation - Samahl wasn’t one to do the same; he went silent and shut everyone out, pushed them away. He hadn’t spoken since Dorian had told him.

Dorian looked at him. He wanted to reach out and wipe the tears off his cheeks, but he knew he’d just turn away.

“Amatus,” he began, but Samahl shook his head. Dorian clenched his hands into fists. “Please… talk to me.”

There was a long moment of silence.

“I’ll miss you,” Samahl managed in the lowest of whispers, clasping his hands together over his lap.

“And I will miss you,” Dorian replied, leaning slightly more towards him as he spoke. “But come, let’s make the most of the time we still have before I leave.”

Samahl reached up and dried his eyes. He looked sadly at his lover. Dorian shifted closer and carefully wrapped his strong arms around the elf’s lean torso. Samahl tipped his head to the side, resting it against Dorian’s shoulder. He buried his face in the crook of Dorian’s neck and sniffed.

Samahl didn’t want Dorian to leave. Everyone else had left him. All his life, he’d been lonely. And now when he had finally found someone he loved and who loved him in return, he was about to lose them too. Two years they were apart while Dorian went home to Tevinter, and now, he was going back.

 _For good this time_ , he’d said. The echo of Dorian’s smooth voice broke Samahl’s heart. Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, amatus,” Dorian murmured as he stroked his hands up and down Samahl’s back and arm.

Samahl couldn’t find his voice to answer, but all he could think was: _Please, don’t leave._


	2. Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Voice Kink

Dorian thrust in as slowly as he could make himself move. Samahl squirmed beneath him, trying to push back. Dorian had to simply place his hand on the small of his back and Samahl relaxed beneath his touch. He let out a soft gasp as Dorian thrust until he was all the way inside him. Samahl reached up and pulled the pillow from under him to cover his face.

“What’s this?” Dorian hummed quietly, amusement clear in his voice as he watched Samahl, and he once more began to pull out. “Shy, are you?”

Samahl didn’t reply, but his breathing was gradually growing heavier and his face more flushed. Dorian could see the redness creep up to the tips of his long ears.

“If you want something...” he continued, ghosting his hands down Samahl’s sides, sending a rough shudder through his body, before taking a firm grip of his hips. “...you need but to ask.” He paused, only the head of his length still inside.

Samahl still didn’t answer, so Dorian thrust back in, as slow as ever, and then leaned down over his back.

“It’s a shame, really,” he whispered into Samahl’s ear. “I would’ve loved to see your face when you come undone.”

Another shudder made Samahl’s body tremble. Dorian chuckled darkly and leaned back to pull out again. A faint moan escaped Samahl, and he was more than happy that it had been muffled by the pillow. He could feel his cheeks redden further. Dorian knew exactly what he was doing, going as slow as he did and lowering his voice to melted butter. He’d used that voice in public and had seen Samahl’s reaction to it several times and must’ve thought it was about time to try it out in bed, where there were no limits to what he could say.

Dorian thrust back in and angled his hips forward as he did. He could feel how Samahl tensed around him and moaned in response. He let his grip of Samahl’s hips loosen and slid his hands further down. One hand wrapped around Samahl’s hard length while he pressed the other flat against his pelvis. Samahl groaned unabashedly, unable to hold back because of the way Dorian pressed the heel of his hand against him while stroking the other up to the tip of his cock.

“Oh, amatus,” Dorian sighed, stroking Samhl faster. “Let me see your face when you come.” With the hand from Samahl’s pelvis, he reached down and tugged at the pillow. He was surprised by how easily Samahl let go to expose himself. “There you are.” A smile tugged at Dorian’s lips as he leaned forward once more. He planted kisses to Samahl’s shoulder, but kept his eyes on his face as he quickened his ministrations and rapidly took the elf to the edge and over it.

“Yes, that’s it,” Dorian urged. “Come for me, amatus.”

Samahl’s eyes slid shut and his mouth hung open as his cock pulsed heavily in Dorian’s hand.


	3. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Oral Sex

The door opened ajar, someone was about to come in. Samahl clasped one hand over his mouth. A cold draft made its way up his bare thighs and lower back. He shuddered and his hips stuttered, making his cock hit the back of Dorian’s throat. Dorian gagged around the head and had to lean back. He tried to stifle his coughs, but it was impossible.

“Who’s there?” a servant’s voice came from the other side of the open door.

Samahl’s heart pounded deafeningly in his chest. He hoped the servant wouldn’t look behind the door.

Dorian saw the horror on Samahl’s face and got nimbly to his feet. He wiped his chin with his hand and rounded the door.

“Hello,” he said happily as if he hadn’t almost choked on Samahl’s cock a few seconds ago. “Sorry to startle you. All the dust in here, you see.”

The servant mumbled incoherent apologies under her breath.

“I was just taking a tour of the place,” Dorian explained. “This is a fine chamber. Lots of room. But it needs cleaning. Why don’t you tell that to whoever’s in charge. Now off you go.”

With his quick words and wit, Dorian ushered the servant back into the kitchen and closed the door behind her. He leaned against it for a moment before looking at Samahl, who was staring at him in disbelief.

“I can’t believe you did that,” he said. “Now she’ll come back with even more people.”

“Yes, but we won’t be here,” Dorian snickered, and took Samahl’s hand and guided him across the large chamber.

Samahl staggered after him with a tight grasp of his trousers which hung open around his knees. Dorian took him into a side passage and opened a door to an even filthier room. The old study fell into pitch black darkness as Dorian shut the door behind them.

“Now, isn’t this cozy?” Dorian asked from somewhere in front of Samahl.

“Not really,” Samahl replied, but suddenly the room was dimly lit as Dorian had found some candles still set in a candelabra.

“Better?” he asked with a crooked smile and a raised eyebrow.

Samahl returned the smile and watched quietly as Dorian came back to him. He walked up to Samahl, their chests rubbing against one another’s, and cornered Samahl up against the cold wall. Dorian put his hands on either side of him and leaned in close, his warm breath spreading over Samahl’s face and neck.

“Now, where was I?” Dorian said thoughtfully, though his voice had gone low and predatory.

Samahl felt a renewed twitch from between his legs at the sound of it and bit his lip.

“Ah, yes,” Dorian said and sank back to his knees.


	4. Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Watching

“Would you mind watching my back?” Dorian asked Samahl with a gentle smile as he turned his back towards him.

Somewhat confused Samahl agreed to his request but wondered: “Why am I doing this exactly?”

“I feel safer with someone watching my back while my privates are out in the open,” Dorian explained as he lifted his robes out of the way and unlaced his trousers.

Samahl felt his cheeks redden at the sight of Dorian taking himself in hand and aiming at the ground in front of him. Dorian glanced at Samahl and let out a soft chuckle.

“Come now - we’re both men,” he said as a trickling filled the silent environment.

Samahl swallowed hard. Indeed, they were both men, but Dorian seemed to forget that they were both the kind of men who liked other men -  that they were the kind of men who were, in fact, lovers. Did it not occur to him that maybe Samahl was discomforted by his display? He wasn’t actually bothered by Dorian’s exposure, but rather by the fantasies that at once started to play before his eyes. He imagined that length hardened, and Dorian’s right hand, which was resting so relaxed around it, stroking it leisurely up and down. Samahl cleared his throat, as if it helped erase the image. He looked over his shoulders in both directions to make sure they weren’t being watched. Some distance away stood Cassandra and Bull waiting, their backs turned towards Samahl and Dorian, but there was nothing out of the ordinary about it. Samahl dared a quick glance at Dorian - he looked perfectly at ease. Samahl swallowed again and sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth, and then slowly let his eyes wander down Dorian’s arm to his hand and the fingers wrapped around himself.

Samahl felt a twitch of interest in his trousers and forced himself to look away, but the pale yellow liquid streaming so gently out of the tip of Dorian’s length was mesmerising. He didn’t understand why, but cursed himself when he felt his trousers grow tighter.

“Didn’t you say you had to go too?” Dorian asked suddenly, pulling Samahl out of his fantasies.

Samahl looked up and saw Dorian watch him. His cheeks burned hotter and he wished a fade rift would open and swallow him. He opened his mouth to reply, but couldn’t let a single sound out, so he cleared his throat and tried again.

“Yes,” he managed weakly. “I- I just thought… I’d watch your back.”

Dorian didn’t respond, but Samahl noticed a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth under his mustache.

“Alright,” Dorian said as he tucked himself back in his trousers. “Since I’m all done now, why don’t you go and I’ll watch your back.”

Samahl contemplated what to do. Dorian couldn’t have noticed his hardness yet because of the chainmail hanging over his groin, but he would see it as soon as Samahl lifted it out of the way to release himself.

“I can wait a little longer,” Samahl tried, scratching his neck and looking down at their feet.

“To be quite honest,” Dorian said in a slightly lower voice. “You don’t look like you could. Are you alright?” Softness turned to concern - Dorian’s calm tone had Samahl meeting his eyes. It would be a lot easier if he just told him.

“Uhm, no,” Samahl admitted, looking away. “I...” He trailed off and fell silent.

“Amatus...”

Samahl cursed a second time. Dorian knew fully well how he couldn’t resist it when he was being called that in such a voice.

“I can’t,” Samahl sighed, finally giving up. “Promise not to laugh. I mean- You may think differently of me for this, but-”

“What?” Dorian asked, intrigued now.

Samahl reached down and pulled the chainmail off his groin and revealed the bulge straining against his fitted trousers. Dorian didn’t say a word, and Samahl was too embarrassed to look up. They stood like that for a moment before Dorian said: “So? I’ve seen you hard before. Last night for once, if I remember correctly.”

“It’s not that,” Samahl cried out. “It’s from… from watching you.”

Dorians eyebrows slowly lifted and the smile vanished off his lips, but he didn’t laugh. The pressing silence made Samahl uncomfortable and he chanced a glance back at his lover.

“So...” Dorian said then, dragging the vowel so long it became a purr. “My amatus likes to watch me relieve myself? Do you want to do more than that?”

Samahl shook his head. “No,” he responded quickly, though his erection jerked happily at the thought.

“Do you want to feel it?” Dorian asked and took a step closer while his eyes locked onto Samahl’s face. “Feel the warmth of it on you? Or taste it? I know some people like that.”

“It’s not really the relieving part,” Samahl interrupted before Dorian could suggest any more. Maybe Dorian was right? “It’s more the thought of where you’ve been and where you could end up.”

“Oh...” Another purr.

“I’m sorry,” Samahl said, and raised his hands to cover his face. “I’m a pervert.”

Dorian huffed and stepped even closer to him and stroked his arms. “It’s endearing. I like it.”

Samahl peeked at him. “Truly?”

“Truly,” Dorian smiled reassuringly. “Now, we should do something about that before the others start wondering why we’re taking so long.”

“But we can’t,” Samahl protested. “Not here.”

“How long until we’re back at camp?”

“I don’t know.”

“Alright. Can you relieve yourself and then let me deal with your little… problem… when we get back?”

Samahl pondered Dorian’s suggestion and nodded. He would have to.

“Good,” Dorian smiled. “I look forward to it.”


	5. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship,

Samahl looked up from the paper he was just about to sign, his quill pausing mid-air. He wasn’t sure if he’d heard what he thought he’d heard.

“What?” he said weakly.

Dorian stepped closer to his desk and leaned his hands against the opposite edge from Samahl. “I want to please you tonight. Whatever you want...” he repeated, talking slowly to make sure Samahl picked up each word. But Samahl was still not sure if he’d heard correctly. He sat staring at Dorian for a moment, not noticing the drops of ink falling from the quill onto the document before him.

Dorian smiled mischievously. “Oh, you have something in mind?” he teased.

Samahl managed to swallow and put the quill down on the table. He leaned back in his chair and looked at Dorian in silence. Dorian patiently shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he waited for a response.

“You...” Samahl tried. Several ideas manifested in his mind at once. He had a hard time forming simple words because of it. There was so much he’d thought of doing with Dorian but that they simply hadn’t found time for, and now Dorian was giving him free reigns.

“Anything I want?” Samahl asked incredulously.

“Anything,” Dorian purred. “I just thought, with all the work you’re doing, you deserve a treat… And I’ve always enjoyed exploring my boundaries.”

Samahl swallowed again and had to look away as he felt his dick give an interested twitch and as his cheeks reddened.

Dorian chuckled softly and rounded the desk to stand beside his lover. He reached up and stroked a hand through Samahl’s long hair. Samahl looked up at him.

“Take you time,” Dorian said, and then he bent forward and pressed his lips to Samahl’s ear and added: “I’ll be waiting right here when you get back tonight.”

A shudder shot through Samahl’s body and he suddenly couldn’t wait any longer - he wanted to wrap his arms around Dorian and push him down on the desk. He raised his hands to Dorian’s waist and tilted his head upward to press his lips to Dorian’s exposed neck. Dorian hummed, but pulled away.

“Later, amatus,” he said, and left the room.

Samahl watched Dorian disappear down the stairs and heard the door open and close behind him. He stood up and started pacing the room.  _ Anything _ , he repeated to himself.  _ Anything _ . But what was that anything? Samahl began to go through the possibilities. Ropes, something rough, sucking one another…

Samahl stopped abruptly and palmed his dick through his trousers. The images flooding his mind was making him hard. He couldn’t let that happen. It was barely noon. He had to hold back for hours still. But what if his request was to have Dorian all day? Could he do that? Samahl bit his lip and looked towards the stairs. No, he shouldn’t. But before he knew it, he was rushing down stairs to catch up with Dorian. He found his lover at the foot of the tower, just about to open the door into the great hall.

“Dorian,” he said, breathlessly ,and Dorian stopped to look back over his shoulder.

“Yes?” he said nonchalantly.

“I know what I want.”

A smile spread across Dorian’s lips and he leaned with his back against the door. “Go on,” he prompted.

“I want you,” Samahl stated. “...now.”

“Now?” Dorian asked with pretended surprise. “Right here?”

Samahl sighed. “Yes now… but not here.”

“Why? You think someone will walk in on us? Isn’t that exciting?” Dorian was more than pleased at the thought of getting caught, and Samahl couldn’t deny the interest his body showed in it as well. “Alright, I know just the place no one will disturb us. Come.” Dorian took Samahl’s hand and pulled him out into the great hall. The visiting nobles who’d gathered watched as the couple, trying to be inconspicuous, hurried across the hall where Dorian opened the door the the stairway that lead to Vivienne’s balcony. Dorian proceeded up the stairs and through Vivienne’s space. Samahl caught a glimpse of her lifting her eyebrows at them before Dorian opened another door in the opposite end and they appeared out on the walkway above the garden.

This was Dorian’s idea of private? Samahl looked around as they paused. There was no one there, but everyone had seen them heading this way. It wouldn’t take much for someone to find them. But just as Samahl was about to point this out, Dorian continued walking and didn’t stop until they reached the far end. He opened the last door  in the row of three, and pushed Samahl into the room, following right behind him.

“Here?” Samahl asked as he looked around. It was one of the few rooms in Skyhold which hadn’t been cleared of plants growing in through the cracks in the wall and ceiling, but it had, like ever other room been furnished with a simple bed.

“Not good enough?” Dorian asked as he pushed the door closed and then conjured a thick block of ice over the lock.

Samahl smiled and turned back to face his lover. He stepped up to him and draped his arms over Dorian’s shoulders. “It is,” he replied.

“Good,” Dorian hummed and leaned in to press his lips against Samahl’s. “I was just thinking;” he continued, muttering into Samahl’s mouth. “In here we can be a little more carefree.”

“Oh, did you have something in mind?”

“I know this fire spell,” Dorian said between kisses and ran his hands down Samahl’s back to rest on his ass. “that’ll make your head spin.”

Samahl’s heart skipped a beat. It was rare for Dorian to use magic during sex, but now and then he’d lose control, and when he did Samahl remembered his body reacting intensely to it. And if Dorian now wanted to use it deliberately... Samahl couldn’t imagine how intense it would be, but he looked forward to it.

Dorian pushed back from Samahl’s embrace and looked at him with a wicked smile. “Now, get out of those clothes and lay down.”


	6. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Oral Sex, Magic

“Aaahhgn!”

A long and unabashed moan filled the silence of the room and had Samahl squirming beneath Dorian’s firm grip. He arched his back and breathed heavily as Dorian repeated the motion a second time. Samahl bit firmly down on his lip and tried not to moan again, but to no avail.

“You know,” Dorian said in a low voice into Samahl’s ear. “If you’re any louder, all of Skyhold will hear you. Or…” he gasped theatrically. “Don’t tell me that’s what you want!”

A rough shudder made Samahl’s body tremble at the suggestion. He didn’t do it consciously. It was all Dorian’s fault for being so persistent and for having such nimble fingers and clever tongue. He wanted to say this, but couldn’t. His throat was dry and he was too wrapped up in the sensations that seemed to linger even when Dorian wasn’t doing anything.

Dorian huffed a chuckle and leaned back from Samahl’s ear to sit on his heels. He then crawled back down between his lover’s legs and lay down there. Wrapping one hand around the base of Samahl’s cock while the other rested against his hip, Dorian opened his mouth and took Samahl in. He sucked at the head and released, then sucked again before sliding down the length until no more fit. Samahl fisted the sheets and tried hard not to thrust deeper. He screwed his eyes shut and held his breath.

Dorian inhaled deeply through his nose and focused his eyes on Samahl’s flushed face, wanting to see his reaction as he repeated himself for a third time. He exhaled through his mouth, the air seeping out between his lips and Samahl’s length, and his breath heated up and smoke blew out of his nose. Samahl sobbed with pleasure as Dorian slid up his cock and the heat rose. Another moan escaped Samahl closely followed by a loud curse in Elvish.

“Creators, how do you do that?” he wondered breathlessly, though the answer was clear, and waved the wafting smoke away from his face.

“Magic,” Dorian stated simply with a crooked smile and paused as if waiting for applause.

“It’s incredible,” Samahl sighed happily and relaxed back into the mattress as Dorian prepared himself for another intake.

“Just tell me if it gets too hot,” Dorian reminded him for the umpteenth time.  “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Samahl got up on his elbows and reached down to cup Dorian’s cheek. “I know,” he said. He was grateful for how caring Dorian was - it was only one of his many fine treats.

“So, another one?” Dorian queried and leaned down with his mouth open.

Humming, Samahl replied: “Yes, please.”

He watched with his mouth hanging open as Dorian repeated himself a fourth and a fifth time. He then tipped his head back on his shoulders; his body tensed; his blood rushed inside him and pounded in his ears; his toes curled and his hands were back in the sheets, tugging at them as he tried not to scream with the overwhelming pleasure that washed over him.

“Dorian,” Samahl groaned, and his hips jerked upwards to meet the languid motions of Dorian’s tongue circling the head of his cock.

Dorian hummed. He pressed his tongue firmer against the head and moved one hand up and down the shaft as it began to pulse and thick gobs of come shot out and into his open mouth and onto his face.

Spent and breathless, Samahl slumped bonelessly down onto his back. Dorian watched him with delight as he sat up and straddles his thighs.

“That good, huh, amatus?” he asked and reached for the pile of clothes lying discarded beside them to pick up his handkerchief with which he wiped off his face.

Samahl looked up and met his eyes. He nodded speechlessly.

“Good,” Dorian sighed, and lay down on top of him. “I hoped you would, because my tongue is burnt, and thus I won’t be doing this again for some time.”


	7. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Hurt

“Dorian!” Samahl cried at the top of his lungs, but his voice was lost in the chaos around him. He couldn’t hear, and he couldn’t see Dorian anywhere. “Dorian!” he cried again as he felt his legs give way beneath him. He fell onto his knees into the mud.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his back and ripped forward and through his chest. Samahl looked down. An arrowhead stuck out of his breastplate. He toppled forward. The world spun around him as he fell face first to the ground. But though the pain seared through him, Samahl could only think of Dorian. Where was he? Why wasn’t he at his side?

“Dorian,” Samahl tried once more, just as everything around him went black and he fell unconscious.  _ Dorian... _

 

Samahl woke with a start, jolting upright in bed. His heart pounded rapidly and heavily in his chest, making it ache. He wearily clenched a hand over it, and reached to his side with his other one, hoping to find Dorian’s comfortable heat there. But there was only empty space. Samahl felt a renewed jolt of fear wash over him. He looked around in a panic. Dorian was nowhere to be seen.

Samahl rushed out of bed, the sheets bustling around his half-naked body. He was just about to descend the stairs of the tower when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He stopped to have a proper look. At once, his heart began beating more calmly, and as he stepped onto the balcony, Dorian turned around and smiled at him.

“You’re awake,” he said, his voice soft and comforting. “But you shouldn’t be up.”

Samahl couldn’t find his voice. He tipped his head onto Dorian’s shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. Dorian’s familiar scent filled his nostrils. Samahl took a deep breath to make sure not to forget it any time soon.

“For a moment,” Dorian said quietly, stroking a hand through Samahl’s long, tangled hair. “I thought... I thought you wouldn’t make it.”

Samahl looked up at him; his eyes were swimming with tears yet unshed.

“It wasn’t a dream,” Samahl stated slowly, realising that the pain in his chest was not only fear, but also a healing wound. “For a moment,” he added hoarsely, leaning back against Dorian’s shoulder. “I thought you’d left me.”

“I will never leave you, amatus.”

Dorian wrapped his arms gently around Samahl’s shoulders, and they both breathed a deep sigh of relief.


	8. Disappointing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Angst,

“Harder,” Dorian shouted with clear desperation. “Harder!” He practically sobbed between his words.

“I can’t,” cried Samahl as he with all he got tried to meet the commands, but his feet kept slipping off the soft sheets and he continuously lost his balance. “I- Oh my-!” And he came, spilling deep inside of Dorian. His hips stuttered and his eyes fell shut while his mouth did the opposite. He groaned with satisfaction as the last pulses of his orgasm ebbed. He then collapsed down on top of Dorian, trying to catch his breath. But something did not seem right. He shifted, pulled out, and looked at Dorian.

Dorian lay half on his stomach, half on his side. His topmost arm rested bent over his chest and tucked in under his chin. His face was one of pure dissatisfaction.

Samahl let his eyes follow the curve of his torso, down between his legs, and saw his hard dick that seemed nowhere neat spent.

Samahl quickly thought of a solution and bent down over him to put his mouth around it, but Dorian jerked away.

“Stop,” he said grumpily. “I don’t want to do it anymore.”

Samahl immediately feared that he’d done something wrong to put him off. But he was afraid to ask. He could see how Dorian’s dick slowly softened, losing its flame.

“Please, leave,” Dorian said into the pillow and turned over completely on his stomach.

Samahl felt a heavy pang in his chest. He didn’t know what to do, so he got off the bed and gathered his clothes from the floor.

“I’m sorry,” he said as he eased his trousers on.

Dorian said nothing, and it hurt Samahl even more. He must’ve done something wrong for Dorian to react like this. But he was at a loss.

Frustrated and confused, Samahl left the room with the door slamming behind him.


	9. Ravishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place right after Trespasser.  
> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Post-Trespasser, Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Angst

“You look ravishing like that,” Dorian’s velvety voice drifted into Samahl’s ears.

“Good morning to you too,” Samahl replied with a smile tugging at his lips. His eyes were still closed when he rolled onto his side and buried his face in Dorian’s chest and wrapped his arm around Dorian’s waist.

“Oh yes,” Dorian hummed, his chest vibrating pleasantly against Samahl’s cheek. “Good  _ morning _ . It’s past noon, you know.”

“Then I can stay here a little longer.” Samahl stretched around Dorian and inhaled deeply. He smelled of herbs, soap and faintly of leather. “Have you been up already?” Samahl asked.

“Yes,” Dorian sighed. “The way you had me last night... Don’t take me wrong, it was spectacular, but I had to take a bath as soon as possible.”

Samahl chuckled.

_ Ah yes, last night, _ he thought blissfully. It had been the most intense sex he had ever had.  _ Two years apart would do that to anyone, I guess. _

 

After a celebratory dinner for an Exalted-Council having been well handled, and after toasting and wishing Dorian good luck, Samahl had taken his lover to his room where they had immediately fallen onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and their faces crushed against one another.

“Are you alright?” Dorian had asked breathlessly, his hand sliding down Samahl’s left shoulder.

“I am now,” Samahl had replied. His arm still hurt, but when Dorian touched him, he forgot. Dorian had always had that effect on him; when they touched, Dorian was Samahl entire world.

Remembering what was to come the next day Samahl had wanted to make the most of what little time they had left together. When they had finally collapsed back onto the bed, exhausted and nearly passing out, it had been early morning and the sun had coloured the sky a dull grey. They hadn’t bothered to wash up or get dressed. They had simply curled up, face to face, arms around one another, and held each other close as they fell asleep to the sound and scent that was Samahl and Dorian.

 

_ No more tears, _ Samahl told himself as raised his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes. He’d cried more than enough, and he knew how awkward Dorian felt when he did. He sat up and looked at his lover. His heart throbbed when he noticed that Dorian was already fully dressed and looked ready to leave.

“I didn’t want to go without a word,” Dorian said quietly and sat up beside Samahl. “I’m not that cruel.”

Samahl swallowed around the lump in his throat that began to grow.

“Thank you,” he said, and to his frustration his voice broke. He wanted to smile for Dorian, to let him know that it was alright, that Samahl still loved him. But his lip trembled as he tried forcing the corners of his mouth upwards.

Dorian’s brows pushed together at the sight and he leaned over to wrap his arms around Samahl’s shoulders. He buried his face in the crook of Samahl’s neck and sighed heavily. Samahl still smelled like sex.

“Ravishing,” he muttered against Samahl’s shoulder, and let out a weak chuckle.


	10. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place some time before Trespasser.  
> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Anniversary

“Tell me, does this look completely weird on me?” Samahl walked slowly into the room, hands held out to show off the new outfit.

Dorian looked up, and the book in his hands dropped to the floor with a thud.

Samahl was dressed in a wide pair of black trousers which were tucked into knee-high leather boots with pointed toes. They were decorated with several straps and gold buckles. Around his waist he had a belt which held up a perfectly cut rectangular piece that hung over his shoulders to his knees. It was a dark blue colour, and on the chest was a simple embroidery of a golden dragon slithering over one of his shoulders. Underneath he wore a simple grey jerkin, and his right arm was decorated to match his boots, while his left only held a single gold cuff.

“Well?” Samahl said impatiently and began to fidget with his hands.

Dorian couldn’t stop staring. He had asked Samahl to dress up for their anniversary dinner, but he had never imagined Samahl to discard of the old red jacket with the blue sash for the latest Tevinter fashions.

“I…” Dorian couldn’t find words to describe how utterly perfect his husband looked. He tore his eyes from the outfit to look into Samahl’s black eyes. “Oh, amatus!” he sighed happily and clasped one hand over his chest. “You look absolutely breathtaking. Stunning. Handsome… Perfect.”

“Really?” Samahl looked down at himself insecurely. He felt a little silly having chosen these trousers, though. The tailor had offered him a more fitted pair, but said that the bigger ones looked better as a whole, and Samahl not being very aware of fashion, let the man decide.

“Definitely.” Dorian smiled at him reassuringly and got out of the plush armchair.

Samahl’s cheeks flushed, and he gave Dorian a sheepish smile back. Dorian walked up to his husband and stroked his cheek affectionately.

“Absolutely breathtaking,” he repeated as he pulled Samahl in for a kiss.

Samahl hummed against Dorian’s lips.

“Every man and woman in Minrathous will be looking at you tonight,” Dorian continued in a low murmur, his hands sliding over the soft fabrics.

“As long as I’ve got your attention, I don’t care about the rest,” Samahl said.

“Always.” Dorian kissed him again. He wrapped one arm around Samahl’s waist and pulled him flat against himself. Their lips lingered together for a long while; their eyes were closed, and their breaths easy and comfortable.

“So,” Samahl said later, leaning back to look at Dorian. “Where are we going?”

“The finest restaurant in the city. I booked us a table months ago.”

“Sounds nice.”

“Oh but it gets better,” Dorian purred and smiled mischievously. “After dinner, I’m taking you back here, and as part of my gift to you, I’m giving you free reigns.”

“Free reigns, huh?”

“Oh yes.”

“You do know how to flatter a man.”

“I know, it’s a curse.”

The men chuckled heartily and shared another kiss.


	11. Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship

“Oh, let’s do it!” Dorian said while elbowing Samahl playfully in the side with a grin on his face.

“I don’t know,” Samahl said slowly, and scratched his cheek. “What about the dragons?”

“If a dragon comes swooping in, then you can just shoot it down,” Dorian tried persuasively.

“What? You expect me to grab my bow and arrows and stand there as naked as when I was born, and shoot down a dragon?” Samahl’s eyes widened with disbelief before frowning. “No one wants to see that.”

“Well,” Dorian’s voice dropped to a murmur. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“But I’m sure the others would.” Samahl pointed over his shoulder at Bull and Varric.

“But my footsies are freezing,” Dorian complained loudly. “I’m going to start losing parts soon.”

“You know,” Bull interjected. “So am I. Come on, boss. Let’s do it. We can all run around naked, killing the dragon if one decides to show up.”

Samahl pretended to ponder the request for another moment and not think about the image Bull was painting for him. He didn’t want it to seem like he gave in too easily either, but he eventually sighed and said “Alright.”

“Really?” Varric joined in, incredulously. “You’re going to get naked; right here? Right now?”

“Three against one, Varric,” Samahl chuckled, and shrugged his shoulders. “But you can stay there and keep a look out for the dragons while he get warm and cozy, if you want...”

“Forget it,” Varric replied at once, and gently sat Bianca down on the edge of the pool before removing his coat.

The four men stripped down and laid their weapons within arm’s reach before slowly stepping into the steaming water. Samahl let out a long satisfied groan as he sat down on the smooth rocks at the bottom and leaned back. Dorian sat down beside him and tipped his head against his shoulder, closing his eyes.

“Ah,” he sighed happily. “Imagine what it must’ve been like when this was in use - all of it.”

“I bet a lot of people came here to soak,” Samahl replied. “It’s a beautiful place.”

Varric hummed in agreement.

“Yeah, can’t see why someone would pass this down,” Bull said, a crooked smile on his lips as he spread his arms on either side of himself along the edges of the pool.

The group sat quietly in the warm water for a long moment, while their eyes roamed the grey sky above. They’d seen two dragons flying overhead earlier as they crossed the bridge, but now couldn’t see a sign of one. It made Samahl nervous, but he tried not to think of what might happen if one did show up. Instead, he closed his eyes and tipped his head against Dorian’s. The familiar smell of his hair, and the feeling of their bodies pressing against one another sent his thoughts flying in a completely different direction.

“Why, amatus, you’re blushing.” Dorian’s low murmur pulled Samahl back to the present. He opened his eyes and looked back at Dorian who asked “Care to share your thoughts?”

Samahl swallowed and glanced towards Bull and Varric who didn’t seem to pay them any attention. Still, his cheeks burned hotter, and he lowered his gaze to the steaming water.

“I, uh...” Samahl hesitated. “I- I just thought how nice it’d be if we were alone. And if there weren’t dragons. Or so cold.”

“You’re saying you want to bathe together once we get back to Skyhold?”

Samahl nodded and scratched his neck. “Yes. Because then we could take it easy… and perhaps, after-”

“Ohh,” Dorian hummed before Samahl could finish. It was clear that they were both thinking the same. “That sounds lovely. I can simply imagine leaning back against you.”

Samahl’s cock twitched interestedly under the surface.

“Okay,” he said, and put a hand on Dorian’s shoulder. “Stop, before you make matters worse.”

Dorian gave him a questioning look, and when Samahl glance down, he immediately understood, and smirked mischievously.

“What if a dragon swoops down right now?” he teased.

“Then I’ll stay here and get eaten,” Samahl muttered.

“Well, we can’t have that. Can I help you not be so… worked up?”

“Just...” Samahl fell silent.

Dorian raised an eyebrow. “Just what?” he asked.

“Just hearing you speak is making it worse,” Samahl sighed and shut his eyes, hoping it would help with the embarrassment. He was sure that by now Bull and Varric had heard some of their conversation or seen the look on his face, and it made him want to sink down to the bottom of the pool and drown himself.

“Alright,” Dorian said, raising his hands in defeat. “I’ll be quiet. Let us know when you’re ready to move on.” He sat back against the edge of the pool, moving an inch or two away from Samahl.

Samahl gave him a grateful smile.

“I look forward to it,” Dorian added quietly and winked.

“So do I,” Samahl replied. It was a long trip back to Skyhold, and he wanted to get going as soon as possible.


	12. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting

“That’s cute.”

“No, it’s hideous.”

“If I win one, you can’t throw it out.” Samahl glared seriously at Dorian, his teeth and fists clenched.

Dorian sighed. Samahl was cute when he got argumentative. How could he deny Samahl the chance to spend money on a wheel of fortune in order to try to win an ugly, enormous stuffed animal? What was it even supposed to look like?

Dorian shot another glance at the row of toys behind the counter. Samahl clapped his hands together and then dug into his pockets for change. For a moment he kept up his face of determination, but then it fell.

“I’ve got to go take some more money out,” he said, turning back to Dorian. “Where’s the closest ATM?”

“I don’t know,” Dorian admitted with a shrug.

Samahl pondered for a moment. “Okay,” he said, spirits high again. “Let’s take a walk around the park and see if we find one on the way, and then come back later.”

“Alright,” Dorian replied.

As they walked away he draped his arm around Samahl’s waist. The sun was already setting behind the hills, but the visitors of the amusement park were still having fun and wouldn’t be discouraged by the colder air that blew in. Millions of lights began to light up the streets and various rides in different colours, some twinkling, others simply showing the way. It was beautiful. A cold breeze rustled through the small trees along the main street and made Dorian shiver. But as long as he walked close to Samahl, he would stay warm.

“Oh, there’s an ATM!” Samahl suddenly exclaimed, and pointed to the corner of the street. “I’ll just go and...” Samahl turned to Dorian when his heat disappeared from beside him. Dorian was looking at a store window.

“You go,” he said dismissively, waving a hand in Samahl’s direction. “I’ll wait here.”

Samahl’s heart skipped a beat. He didn’t like to be separated in large, crowded space like these.

“Right here?” he asked.

“Yes, amatus,” Dorian replied. “Right here.”

“Okay,” Samahl sighed. He really didn’t like this. But he was out of cash. “Stay  _ right there.  _ Don’t move.” And he meant it.

“Yes, yes,” Dorian waved him off.

Samahl half-reluctantly left Dorian by the store, made a mental note the name of it, and then hurried over to get some money. He pressed the buttons as fast as he could and didn’t think about how much he was withdrawing. His mind was occupied. Eventually he pulled his card out and stuffed everything in his wallet.

He rushed back to the spot where he’d left Dorian, but as he approached he couldn’t see Dorian anywhere. His heart sank. Where had Dorian gone? He’d promised to wait outside that particular store.

Samahl looked up at the sign to make sure he’d gotten it right. Sure enough. That was the spot.

Maybe he was inside? Samahl peered through the window, but couldn’t make out anyone who resembled Dorian.

Shit!  _ This _ was exactly why he didn’t like separating at places like these.

Samahl cursed Dorian. There was nothing he could do except text him and hope he’d see it soon so he could come back. Samahl could’ve called, but the chances of Dorian hearing his phone ring were minimal. And Samahl was now too mad to talk anyway.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to absentmindedly fiddle with it. It felt like time moved at half its usual speed, and the longer he stood there, the more nervous he got.

Eventually he felt the familiar old lump start to form in his throat and his eye began to sting. He checked the time again: just three minutes had passed.

Then, suddenly, something pressed down on his shoulder, making him jump. Dorian smiled calmly at him.

“Sorry,” he said. “That took longer than I expected.”

Samahl scowled at him in return. “You said you’d wait here,” he muttered.

“I was just over there,” Dorian said, pointing back over his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“But you said. you’d. wait. here,” Samahl repeated through clenched teeth. He realized how childish he sounded, but he didn’t care. He did all he could to prevent himself from crying. HIs heart beat rapidly and he felt like nauseous.

“”I’m sorry, amatus, Dorian tried again. He stepped closer and rested his head on Samahl’s shoulder.

Samahl didn’t feel like arguing further, but he was still angry. Dorian noticed that and stepped back.

“Alright,” he sighed dramatically. “If it’ll make you feel better, I guess I could give you this.”

Samahl hadn’t noticed, but Dorian had hid a stuffed animal behind his back and was not holding it out for Samahl. It was one of the cute ones he’d been looking at just a moment earlier. But it was an even bigger version of it.

“I still think it’s hideous, but if it makes you happy, I want you to have it.” Dorian smiled at Samahl, who in turn took the plushie into his arms and hugged it.

“Thanks,” he murmured into the soft fabric.

Dorian had disappeared in order to win him this? Samahl couldn’t stay mad at him for that, especially when Dorian asked what it was supposed to be.

“It’s a nug,” Samahl said irritably. “Obviously.”

“Ah yes,” Dorian slapped his hand to his forehead. “Obviously.”


	13. Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Oral Sex

**13: Slowly**

Samahl flicked his tongue out and let it graze the tip of Dorian’s cock. Dorian chewed his lip in silence and watched as Samahl’s lips parted and he leaned forward. Samahl’s lips closed tightly around the head. He hollowed his cheeks and pressed his tongue flat against the slit on the tip, letting the taste of precome spread through his mouth. He hummed with great approval and pulled back off with a wet pop. Dorian gasped. Samahl’s black eyes shot up to meet his. Even though it was hard to tell the pupil and iris apart, Dorian knew Samahl’s pupils were blown wide. All because of him. He couldn’t help the satisfied smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Samahl flicked his tongue back out and licked leisurely at the head of Dorian’s cock while he reached up and closed his fingers around its base, his eyes still on his lover’s. Samahl kissed the tip lightly and licked it another few times while his hand slowly began to move up and down the firm shaft. His thumb gently skimmed up the underside and pressed against the frenulum. Dorian sank back on his elbows and let his mouth fall open in a silent moan. Samahl raised his other hand up to join the first. His thumbs, one next to the other, rubbed small circles over the frenulum, causing a rough shudder to shoot up Dorian’s spine. More precome drooled out the slit and down over Samahl’s fingers. Samahl smiled when he saw Dorian’s expression; the slack mouth and jaw, and the hooded eyes. His chest heaved more clearly with his slow, heavy breathing.

“Oh, amatus,” Dorian groaned, tipping his head back on his shoulders. If Samahl kept it up for much longer, Dorian wouldn’t be able to hold back. His cock twitched when Samahl pulled his lips away from another kiss and blew hot breath on it. Dorian’s body was taut like the string of a bow

Almost there.

Samahl could feel the tension beneath him, and it made him smile to know he was the reason behind it; for the way Dorian tried hard not to push back into his hands; for the way Dorian’s eyes fluttered closed as another moan escaped his lips; for the way Dorian’s thighs flexed on either side of him and pressed into his shoulders.

Samahl licked his lips, tempted to let his lover come. But the more he drew it out, the bigger the chance was for a stronger orgasm, and oh, how he loved seeing Dorian come undone and her him sing Samahl’s name. The thought made his heart beat faster.

“Please, amatus,” Dorian sobbed, now flat on his back, with one arm over his eyes and the other sliding down his toned belly towards his crotch. His dark fingers brushed through the sparse black hairs around the base of his cock, but went no further.

How could Samahl refuse such an earnest plea for release? He slid his hands down the shaft and closed them firmly but gently around the base. Dorian groaned in protest, but it was quickly replaced by a loud gasp as Samahl leaned forward and closed his lips around Dorian’s cock once more, now swallowing down as much of it as possible. Dorian’s hands flew to his sides where they firsted the sheets. He desperately clung to them while Samahl paused to swallow. The sensation of Samahl’s throat contracting around his cock made Dorian’s head spin. He couldn’t breathe, it was too much. He had to come. Unconsciously, too wrapped up in the image of his lover between his legs, Dorian bucked his hips, burying himself deeper down Samahl’s throat. Samahl gagged around the length. Saliva drooled freely down his chin and tears dripped down his cheeks, but he didn’t pull off. He wanted Dorian to come. He hummed, the sound muffled by the cock, hoping it would help. And sure enough, Dorian’s toes curled and he held his breath as his entire body froze. His hips trembled with the strain, but he couldn’t have cared less. His cock pulsed blissfully in the heat of Samahl’s mouth as he spilled over, throbbing against his lover’s soft tongue. Dorian let out a prolonged, guttural groan, completely lost in the overwhelming pleasure that washed over him like a tidal wave. When he'd finished, Dorian sank into the mattress with a satisfied sigh. Samahl pulled off his softening length and wiped his face on the blanket. He looked down at his lover, splayed out and relaxed; a man without a single worry on his mind.

Samahl lay down beside him, tucked himself under Dorian’s arm and pressed his cock against Dorian’s hip.

“What about me?” he asked boldly.

“After that, amatus,” Dorian purred while turning to face him. “I'd be happy to do anything for you.”

“Anything?” Samahl smiled mischievously.

“Anything.” Dorian mirrored his smile back before he leaned forward to kiss Samahl.

 


	14. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Angst, Hurt, Blood and Gore

“Tell me honestly,” Samahl groaned through gritted teeth, and pulled Dorian closer by the collar of his robes, not caring how much blood he got on them. “How bad is it?”

Dorian’s eyes darted back and forth between Samahl’s sweaty pale face and his legs.

The dragon had done a good job at slowing Samahl down in his attempt to rain arrows upon it.

Solas, a grim expression on his face, kneeled beside Samahl’s mangled left leg. His armour was badly dented and his leather boot was torn to shreds by the beast’s powerful maw. One bite was all it had taken. Blood still flowed freely from the wounds, soaking the green grass beneath. Solas summoned the strongest healing powers he could muster after such a battle and did all he could to help the Inquisitor.

“Dorian,” Samahl prompted, tugging at his collar, his arm trembling with the effort, but got no other words out as his agonised scream suddenly echoed through the forest.

Solas’ hands tense, his magic faltered, and his expression hardened. He apologised under his breath. “There is little I can do,” he explained.

Dorian went pale too, watching Solas work. He didn't know what to say. His throat was dry and his head a great tangle. His heart beat so fast he thought it might leap out of his chest.

“We must get him back to the city, to a surgeon,” Solas added hurriedly and looked up. I can stop the bleeding but the wounds…” he stopped mid-sentence and looked at Dorian who sat staring at the gaping, dark rips in Samahl’s leg.

Samahl’s hand tightened for a moment around the fabric before he let it drop to the ground by his shoulder. He had no strength left. All he wanted was for the pain to go away. Maybe if he closed his eyes…

“Stay with me,” Dorian croaked then and shook Samahl by his shoulders. “Don't do this to me, you bastard!” Samahl heard the grief in his voice, the lump on his throat, and the tears in his eyes that soon dripped onto his face. But he couldn't reply, couldn't look up and give him reassurance.

_ I'm sorry _ .

“He's in shock,” Solas exclaimed through his concentrated effort.  “Dorian, you must keep him awake.” He then looked up at Cassandra, who the entire time had been hovering over them, unsure of what to do. “Seeker,” Solas said. “Hold him down.”

“Why?” she and Dorian asked in chorus.

“We are too far from help now. There is only one way we can hope save the Inquisitor.”

Dorian and Cassandra exchanged looks. Cassandra kneeled opposite Solas on Samahl’s other side and put her hands on Samahl’s thighs.

“Hold him perfectly still. And do it with all your power.” Solas stopped the magic flowing from his hands and closed his eyes momentarily to take deep steadying breath.

Dorian looked away. His heart was near to bursting and he found it hard to breathe. The smell of blood was overwhelming. His head was spinning. But despite it all, he put his weight on his hands and held Samahl down. He heard Solas mutter something unintelligible and the forest shone up with his magic once more. Dorian held his breath. Of Samahl was dying he wouldn't be alone for long. Damn what anyone else thought.

Tears began streaming freely from Samahl’s suddenly wide open eyes and down his cheeks, and he let out a bloodcurdling scream that was so loud it drowned out even the heavy footfalls of the giants roaming about further away.

“I'm sorry, amatus, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry,” Dorian sobbed over and over again. He slumped down over Samahl, clutching at his lover's ruined coat with desperation while Solas finished, the spell’s light faded, and the forest fell into a deafening silence. Only Dorian’s broken cries were heard, though muffled by Samahl’s cheat as they were.

Cassandra sat back on her heels and looked from the mages to the Inquisitor who had fallen unconscious. She reached to check his pulse: faint but present.

“We should get out of here promptly,” Solas sighed wearily and got to his feet. He leaned heavily on his staff, watching Dorian. Dorian took a moment to compose himself, then leaned back and took Samahl’s hand in his. “I always thought this fucking this would kill you,” he muttered, stroking the glowing scar of Samahl's left palm. “Don't you ever do this to me again.” He snivelled.

“I will carry him back to camp,” Cassandra declared as they both got up on their feet. “We must rest before going back to Skyhold.”

She wondered what everyone else would think when they heard of what had happened, and even more so when they saw the result.

“Is there anyone we need to tell?” she asked.

Dorian shook his head. Samahl had no one save him since his clan had been killed in that skirmish in Wycome. And Dorian had no one save Samahl.

“We only have each other,” he replied. 

“He's lucky to have you.”

Cassandra’s words took Dorian by surprise but he was thankful for them. They kept him strong through their walk back to camp.

 

Hours later Samahl woke in his tent, muddled and sore. His head throbbed and his body ached all over, his throat was dry as the Approach and all he could do was moan when he tried shifting into a more comfortable position.

“Amatus!” Dorian’s voice was weak with exhaustion but filled with relief. He darted to Samahl’s side and took his hand. “Stay there. Don't move. How are you feeling?”

Samahl rubbed his eyes with his free hand. He couldn't remember much. Just pain. Blinding, white-hot pain.

“What happened?” he asked. How was he still alive? Was he still alive?

“The dragon… You got hurt.” It was hard to speak of it without the lump growing in Dorian’s throat again.

“How bad?”

Dorian couldn't reply.

The tent fell silent. Samahl lay watching the dark brown roof for a long moment while slowly making his way down his body, flexing each sore muscle. He must have been black and blue all over by the way he felt.

“I- I can't feel my leg,” he gasped then. His eyes widened and he pulled his hand from Dorian’s to push himself up. His heart sank when he saw the protrusion of only one foot under the worn blanket of his bedroll. His left leg lay there, clearly next to the right, but it disappeared at the knee.

Dorian let out a soft sob. “There was nothing we could do,” he explained. “I'm sorry.”

Samahl stared at himself, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. After a long while he sighed and turned to look at Dorian, realising he'd spoken.

“It's not your fault,” Samahl reassured him. “There's nothing for you to apologise for.”

“But… if I'd been at your side when-”

Samahl put a hand on Dorian’s cheek. “Then we both might have lost something. I might have lost you altogether.”

Dorian leaned into Samahl’s hand and closed his eyes. He was probably right, but it would take him a long time to forgive himself for not saving his beloved from harm.

“If you need to blame someone,” Samahl added sternly, knowing the train of thought Dorian’s mind had most likely taken. “Then blame me for not seeing that coming. For not getting out of the way in time. But don't blame yourself. Do I make myself clear?” Samahl knocked his forehead softly against Dorian’s to make sure he was paying attention. Dorian nodded.

“I will be here for you,” he promised.

“Thank you.” Samahl felt his own throat close and his eyes burn then as he wrapped his arms tightly around Dorian’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> I might still add some more little moments :) So keep checking for updates...
> 
> If you wish to spread my works on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
